etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Human
Humanity's magic classes It is true that the Earthlain are less capable in the magic-oriented classes of Etrian Odyssey V, specifically the Warlock. However, that got me thinking about how the magic classes of the Etrian games do their magic. Alchemists use alchemical formulas to bring about desired effects. This has more to do with science than having raw magical power. Zodiacs harness the power or the stars and have several skills that rely on predicting the path of stars. While this class does show to have a higher innate ability to control energy than Alchemists do, there is still a part that requires research. Runecasters write runes in order to cast magic. Runes have, since ancient times on earth, been believed to hold magic power. With this class, they are more relying on the power of the runes themselves rather than casting magic from their own reserves. Warlocks do not seem to draw power from an outside source. They do use chants, which are often believed to hold some power, in order to change their spells, but they do not use them as their spellcasting focus. Necromancers are an odd bird in this mix, since they carry some similarities with Hexcasters in the way that they can command targets to do their bidding. I do not really consider the Nercomancer as part of these magic classes, since the Earthlain do have the highest Luck stat out of all the classes and the Necromancer is a Luck-based class depending on how you build them. In short: The three magic-based classes from Etrian Odyssey 1 and 2, Etrian Odyssey 3, and Etrian Odyssey 4 use an outside source for their magic power, relying on belief, science, or a mix of both. The magic-based class of Etrian Odyssey 5, however, relies on the caster's natural magic power. Therefore, I'd conclude that the Earthlain of Etrian Odyssey 5 are not different from humans in the other games. Dhaos' tactics: Slap Fight and Beam Specials. 15:59, December 2, 2017 (UTC)DBinitiate Very interesting. Now what about Hexers, War Magi, Arcanists, Harbingers, and Drivebladesmen? I remember someone making a theory that a Hexer's magic comes from psychokinesis, as well as a discussion about what, exactly, Drive Blades are powered by. Drivebladesman (talk) 16:03, December 5, 2017 (UTC) ---- If I remember correctly... The Hexers required an item called the Hex Bell to be created in the first Etrian Odyssey, so I'd say that it might be a certain kind of hypnosis induced by sounds in their abilities. That would explain how they can control enemies after inflicting them with the fear status. The Drive Blade uses special cartridges of condensed magic in order to use their skills. Likely, they used other methods of spellcasting and condensed that through ancient means into those cartridges. Arcanists draw their energy from the land itself. Not to mention, the race that uses it is not human. As for the Harbingers... I'm not sure where that comes from. However, Landsknechts and Protectors already show that humans can use some magic through weapons and armor with the elemental chasers and the elemental walls. The Sovereign and Troubadour classes seem to have some magic potential too, with them being able to imbue elemental weaponry and resistance through song or commands. The Sovereign in particular also can wield holy light through Ad Nihilo. So I think that the Harbinger's ability to harness miasma can be in line with these kinds of abilities. Dhaos' tactics: Slap Fight and Beam Specials. 16:56, December 5, 2017 (UTC)DBinitiate